The present invention pertains to a motor vehicle with a shifting device fastened stationarily in the motor vehicle for actuating the gear change box, wherein a releasable connection is provided between the motor vehicle and the shifting device.
System solutions are increasingly used in modem automobile manufacture, i.e., complete devices are supplied for and installed in the motor vehicle to be manufactured. Saving expensive assembly time is of particular significance.
Shifting devices for motor vehicles have hitherto been connected to the motor vehicle body by a screw connection. The assembly effort needed for this increases the manufacturing costs rather substantially. In addition, there is another problem in prior-art designs in that the housings of the shifting devices usually consist of plastic. Plastic often lacks the necessary strength in the case of a screw connection so that this either leads to an unsatisfactory quality of installation or additional expenses become necessary for reinforcing the area of the screw connection.
The basic technical object of the present invention is to provide a possibility of connection between the motor vehicle and a shifting device, which is firmly seated and optimized for tolerances while requiring a low assembly effort.
According to the invention, a motor vehicle is provided with a shifting device fastened stationarily in the motor vehicle for actuating the gear change box. The connection between the motor vehicle and the shifting device comprises at least one locking device in the form of a snap-in connection. The snap-in connection may be two complementary snap-in elements which detachably engage one another. The locking device is used with at least one fixing device, comprising a bushing and a complementary sleeve that can be inserted into the bushing.
It is thus proposed that the connection between the motor vehicle and the shifting device for actuating the gear change box be equipped with at least one locking device in the form of a snap-in connection each. The snap-in connection may in turn have two complementary snap-in elements which detachably engage one another. Another possible solution to the technical problem mentioned in the introduction is seen in the connection comprising a locking device and at least one fixing device for positioning the shifting device in the correct position. Each fixing device may be composed of a bushing and a complementary sleeve that can be inserted into the bushing.
Corresponding to another embodiment of the present invention, the first snap-in element may be a ramp that is wedge-shaped when viewed in cross section and the second snap-in element may be a strap consisting of a material that is spring-elastically deformable in at least some areas.
As was described in the introduction, shifting devices usually have a housing consisting of plastic. The different elements can be made in one piece during the manufacture of this housing in one operation in a simple manner and at low cost. Thus, it is meaningful to make, e.g., the strap directly in one piece with the housing during the manufacture of the housing.
This strap may have approximately an L shape when viewed in cross section and the area consisting of the spring-elastically deformable material passes over into a reinforced grip area which extends at right angles to the first area and has a snap-in surface associated with the first snap-in element.
A damping element, which has a vibration-insulating effect, may be provided at this snap-in surface.
However, the strap may also be designed as a strap that can be displaced into the housing, which prevents the one-part design. A spring force-tensioned design is meant here, where the strap supports at the same time the supporting effect on the ramp.
If a plurality of locking devices are provided at the shifting device, these may be used at the same time for positioning in the form of a fixing device.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, a locking device and a plurality of fixing devices are used at the shifting device of the motor vehicle according to the present invention.
The bushing of each fixing device may be designed as a bushing with limited elasticity and, furthermore, have approximately a U shape or a V shape when viewed in cross section.
In a simple design, the sleeve as a whole is manufactured from an elastomer material or rubber or the sleeve is provided at least with an elastomer or rubber coating.
As a result, tolerance compensation and vibration insulation are achieved in a simple manner. In addition, assembly can be facilitated.
One exemplary embodiment of the present invention will be explained in greater detail below with reference to the drawings.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.